tibio
by Cliffsoldic
Summary: pequeño Batter/zacharie con Batter/Valder Eloha ... un poco raro escribir esto pero meh!...


yay no se preocupen por "querido chico" lo prometido es deuda...pero deben darme algo de tiempo :3

* * *

><p>-Vamos Batter...-la mujer le suplicaba insistentemente-¿acaso no me amas?,es invierno lo único que te pido es un abrazo para lograr calentarme-Batter sin soltar su bate solo volteo a ver a la mujer a la que alguna vez le había jurado un intenso amor. Vader Eloha, o mejor dicho la reina,era insistente en tratar de salvar su relación con su esposo, aun sabiendo que el tenia el plan de purificar el mundo que con tanto esfuerzo ella había construido,le suplico a cada uno de guardianes de las zonas que no le hicieran nada,naturalmente el hombre de béisbol solo de dedico a los espectros aun si ayuda de su jugador...el juego había acabado..y el Batter sin propósito regreso a la cuna de su padre,todo parecía un mal sueño creado en la mete de un niño;la reina aun esperaba la respuesta de su "esposo".<p>

-no lo haré.-la reina gruño y salio del cuarto en donde estaba con el hombre.A veces el hombre se preguntaba como era posible que ella,reina de todas las zonas se comportar como una niña, no podía dejar las cosas así y menos con la reina,Tenia que arreglarlas.

* * *

><p>-¿te diviertes pequeño patito?- pregunta la mujer sosteniendo los brazos del pequeño suavemente intentando bailar ,el niño reía alegremente;Hugo era un niño muy enfermo y en pocas ocasiones salia del "cuarto" sin el cuidado o protección de los guardianes de las zonas.<p>

-Zacharie,¡únete a nosotros!-la mujer soltó una de las manos del niño y la acerco al hombre que estaba sentado en el suelo observándolos,el hombre negó moviendo su mano,la mujer y el niño pequeño se dieron miradas y sonrieron,zacharie sospecho de lo que planeaban.-sabes pequeño patito me gusta mucho este tipo de danza...pero me gusta mucho mas...-los dos saltaron hacia zacharie,el hombre tuvo que dejar salir sus alas para que el impacto no fuera tan duro,porque se preocupaba por la salud de Hugo y el bienestar de sucre-la danza de mas de 3 personas-Zacharie solo resoplo; Hugo aun sobre los brazos de zacharie toco las alas que este tenia,riéndose.

-tus alas son muy suaves y tibias-el hombre rió entre dientes y acaricio la cabeza de pequeño.-¿porque tu eres mas tibio que papa?-Sucre se alejo y jalo al pequeño niño con el.

-Bien Hugo,ya es hora de volver,¿no lo crees así zacharie?-el hombre asistió y se levanto del suelo;a la salida del gran edificio amarillo de la zona 0 ,el clima no preciara bueno estaba nevando,y Sucre no llevaba las ropa correcta para salir.-sucre creo que es momento que regreses allá dentro,yo puedo llevar a Hugo,no te preocupes-La mujer no quería dudar de su amigo pero el en parte tena razón sus ropas no eran del todo las indicadas para salir-vamos Hugo-zacharie se inclino enfrente del niño extendiendo las manos.-te llevare con tu papa y mama-el niño sonrió y se sujeto al cuello del enmascarado. sucre se despidió de ellos alzando su mano y riéndose.

el camino por cada zona era largo y silencioso,a Hugo no le gustada esa situación pero tampoco quería molestar a zacharie,aun sujeto del cuello del enmascarado,vio que el tenia sus alas extendidas,el niño pequeño curioseando acerco sus manos a las alas y froto suavemente una de ellas eran suaves y tibias-Hugo,¿tienes frió?-el niño se asusto y agito rápidamente su cabeza,sonrojado.

-señor...¿a usted ...le gusta papa?-el hombre enmascarado se sonroja,pero agradece infinitamente por usar una mascara.

-C-claro que no,Hugo...Tu papa es un excelente cliente y amigo...pero no lo que tu piensas-Hugo se aferra mas al cuello de zacharie.

-si eso es verdad...porque papa no quiere a mama-

-Hugo...a veces las cosas no son las que esperamos...pero no es tu culpa tu eres un niño aun-Hugo se mantiene en silencio el resto del camino,al llega al "cuarto" ve a la pareja real peleando como es lo usual.

_-respira y relájate-_pensaba el mercader,cuando estaba a punto de bajar a Hugo,el pequeñín estaba profundamente dormido sosteniendo la punta del ala izquierda de zacharie.-_Como un pequeño tan inocente tiene que pasar por todo esto-_ se acerco a la pareja pero esta no dejaba de discutir,el mercader ya harto movió sus alas formando un gran ráfaga de viento que distrajo a la pareja,haciendo que la reina viera a su Hugo.

-mi dulce niño-la reina se acerco al mercader y sostuvo al niño-muchas gracias,ya me estaba preocupando-Zacharie solo asiste,el Batter solo miraba a la mujer y al niño ,cuando ella termino de hablar con el hombre enmascarado agarro a Hugo cuidadosamente y se alejo de el mercader no mirando a su esposo.

Zacharie solo miro al Batter-sabes mi amigo tienes una hermosa familia... - decía el enmascarado acercándose al purificador -...deberías cuidarla-El hombre con el bate solo gruño a lo que zacharie respondió con su usual risita.-sabes tu hijo ya sabe...creo que soy muy obvio,¿no?-Batter volteo a ver al mercader.

-oculta ya tus alas...me molesta-

-es porque aun piensas en que tu eres...-Batter recargo su bate en la cabeza de zacharie,-mi amigo ya te dije que eso no importa,tu sabes que yo te amo seas lo que seas-zacharie sostiene el bate y lo pone en su pecho. Batter lo aleja de ahí-hehehe...pensé que querías purificar a los niños corruptos-el hombre con el bate solo acaricia la cabeza de zacharie.

-tu eres su segunda madre.-el hombre con uniforme de béisbol se agacha un poco enfrente del mercader y levanta la mascara de este a la altura de la boca,aunque sus mejillas no se vieran estaban muy rojas,a Batter le gustaba eso de zacharie el podía sentir el calor que producía el cuerpo el del mercader.

-B-Batter a-aquí no...esta tu esposa e hijo-el hombre mas alto lo beso por algunos segundo,zacharie se ahoga no agarro el aire suficiente era sofocante pero le encantaba, los besos del bateador eran intensos y salvajes,a diferencia de los suyos que son inocentes e inseguros se separo de el,El batter sonrió y se dirigio a la puerta del "cuarto".Zacharie solo lo observo.

-maldito...¡la próxima vez que hagas eso me darás todos tus créditos!,¡me escuchas!-.

* * *

><p>no es tan hard pero me gusto como quedo c:<p> 


End file.
